


药引 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：ABO，AA，洪帮少爷和药贩兼职坐堂医的爱恨情仇，可这药贩子怎么这么难搞定，完了还发觉是一场“闹剧”。又名AA相报何时了。





	药引 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Rps，ABO（AA）；疼疼车，强行标记，信息素紊乱，意外怀孕  
> 配对：朱白（罗浮生x杨修贤）  
> 申明：夏日狂想，纯属虚构，与小说、电影、现实无关，还没有看完许你原著，暂时靠自己脑补设定了，抱歉。

药引 R18

警告：Rps，ABO（AA）；疼疼车，强行标记，信息素紊乱，意外怀孕  
配对：朱白（罗浮生x杨修贤）  
摘要：ABO，AA，洪帮少爷和药贩兼职坐堂医的爱恨情仇，可这药贩子怎么这么难搞定，完了还发觉是一场“闹剧”。又名AA相报何时了。  
申明：夏日狂想，纯属虚构，与小说、电影、现实无关，还没有看完许你原著，暂时靠自己脑补设定了，抱歉。

 

家继生煎他是没吃过，杨修贤也从不会对所谓的美食兴趣颇深，像他这样的“穷人”，只要有得吃，能够填饱肚子，青菜剩羹照样能当美食。话是这么说，而此时此刻，他却不由得对罗浮生袖口上若有若无的生煎味上了心。一边儿心里头捉摸着明早怎么溜出去买上一袋，一边儿还要被人干苦力活，合着他除了一顿早餐和一肚子瞎灌的酒之外到现在月亮都快睡下去了仍然滴水未进，杨修贤不合时宜地饿了。只听满是不可描述之声的房间里，突然被一阵胃袋饥饿的抱怨撕开了无言的结界。

杨修贤别过头，把脸埋进枕头里，愈发不想理这位玉阎罗。

罗浮生轻笑一声，饶有兴趣地停下动作看向泛红的耳尖，一手覆在身下人的小腹上，一手撩开药贩子粘在额头上的刘海，手掌按在他额头上稍一用力，令其暴露出脆弱的脖颈。

“还没饱？”

“……”

杨修贤，你说说你自己，何德何能，招惹来这一尊大佛，得个有苦说不出的下场，偏偏还是自己先往枪口上撞。杨老板扭了扭刚接上的腕骨，借助疼痛让自己保持清醒状态，他咬咬牙，深呼了一口气，扭头恶狠狠地盯着罗浮生的眉眼，在心底发誓要把这一幕幕惨痛的回忆铭刻在心。迟早有一天，他就算和全上海滩撕破脸皮，都要对方还个倾家荡产，还个颜面全无。不过这都是后话了。

“杨老板，腿分开点，”罗浮生俯身，他和杨修贤前胸贴前胸，近在咫尺的脸令其不禁伸出舌尖，顺应身下向前挺动的动作，从对方的下唇一路舔到鼻尖，汗液的咸味晕开在舌苔上的时候，他倒反而觉得有些甘甜，“别总是好了伤疤忘了痛。还是说，你就是喜欢我疼疼你？”

他话音刚落，杨修贤就一巴掌撕破空气，拍上罗浮生的脸。少当家没料到他来这么一出，被打得有些措手不及，一双好看的大眼睛总算是露出了让人赏心悦目的意味。“真是不好意思，”杨修贤不动声色地往上挪了挪，让自己逃出罗浮生洒下的阴影，“您看我这手腕还疼着，只好以巴掌回敬'厚礼'，这么想来确实有些不合适。下次定当以拳脚重谢。”他握紧了一直没松开的右手，细长的牙签已经在他的拳头里躺了好些时候了。杨修贤一直在找一个机会让罗浮生愣神，他只要争取到一秒，就有机会从这金阁逃出去。而这一个机会，现在就摆在他的眼面前。

坐堂医迅速抬起右手，直向罗浮生的脖颈挥去。罗浮生还没有要回神的意思，杨修贤心中暗喜，原本被乌烟瘴气笼罩的心房此时跟着一起豁然开朗了。他这边一步步算得精准，却殊不知这位他几乎恨进骨髓里的洪帮少爷，算盘打得比他更要精明。

罗浮生在室内昏暗的灯光下冷眼旁观，他故意等到牙签离自己只剩下半寸长时才出手——给足了猎物看到希望的时长，然后把火苗掐灭得令人猝不及防。杨修贤身体一僵，他不可置信地瞪着眼睛——罗浮生的手不知何时已经按住了他身上的几个重要穴位，对方冷冰冰的视线正在警告着，倘若自己不就此打住，他玉阎罗可以叫你生不如死。

“杨老板，”罗浮生轻笑，掐着他穴位的手有意无意地加重了力度，“弱小的事物，总是越挣扎越让人感兴趣，”他顿了顿，用手一根根掰开杨修贤紧紧攥在一起的手指，把那根被捂得热乎乎的牙签抽了出来，手腕一抖，扔到了地上，“尤其当他们拥有了希望。而我们这类人啊，最喜欢做的事，可不就是看着猎物眼里耀眼的光芒一点点黯然失色吗？”

“同样是Alpha，你能懂吧。”罗浮生松开手，托起杨修贤的腰，他低下头，舌苔覆盖上对方胸口的细皮嫩肉，毫不吝啬地把红色的痕迹留在其上，有些地方重合的次数多了，不免变成了青紫色，与鞭痕交错在一起。

“哪能呢，你我之间多少还是有个天上地下之别的，”杨修贤把痛吟咽下肚，双手无力地摊开在身侧，他泄了气，早先积攒的力气已经全然散去，“我向来居于底层，也就只是做做一些小本生意，不景气时一个月都挣不得多少子儿，您呐，不同，”罗浮生进得深，此时又不再动作，反而让他觉得肠道口更疼了，“上海滩上上下下，谁不急着给洪帮献殷勤？我楼下一家小女，天天可不就是在愁这些事吗？挠破脑袋也想翻身上了罗少爷的床，最好再捞比钱财。”

罗浮生觉得好笑，他适时地挪动了下膝盖，埋进药贩子身体里的性器碾过对方的前列腺，沙哑的尾音戛然而止。“杨修贤，你这番话当真不是嫉妒抱怨？”

“不敢。”

罢了，他便也不再说什么，掐着男人的腰，不慌不忙地操弄着早已松软湿润的后穴，早先射进去的精液拖泥带水地淌了出来。罗浮生看着杨修贤有些发红的脸，手掌不自觉地摸了摸对方的额头，等到自己回过神来时，对方那副讽刺的表情依旧挂在脸上。他向来高高在上，也从没什么人会对他露出这样的表情，而反过来说，他也从不曾对外人如此关心。总而言之，这两类人，加起来十个手指都数得过来。

他自己这些小动作算什么他不太清楚，可现在，就连他和这个药贩子到底算什么关系，罗浮生都有些想不明白了。杨修贤是个药贩兼职坐堂医，招惹上他罗浮生一半碍运气不佳，而剩下那半，纯粹是其自找的。倘若不是他有意在洪帮宴上留下一包香囊材料，罗浮生连杨修贤是谁都不会知道，他们俩一辈子都只会是陌生人。那之后呢？男人想到，他低头含住对方的三寸不烂之舌。那之后又怎么样了？

——杨修贤搅黄了他的好事，合作方的代行人提着他们洪帮一箱子违约金，拍拍屁股，走了。罗浮生找上门的时候，药贩子刚把炉子上的砂锅拿下来，他回头，顶着一张无辜的脸开口迎客。罗浮生气在头上，阴着脸，一把火烧了杨家的药铺，杨修贤被打得措手不及，凭着从生下来积累到现在的生活经验，才勉强瘸着中了一枪的右脚从洪帮枪口下死里逃生。于是他们成了仇恨的债权人和债务人。

再之后，所谓逃得过一时，躲不过一世，洪帮天罗地网，谁也别想从渔网洞里钻出去。罗浮生高高在上，冷眼旁观他被逼供了一天一夜，又喊郎中替其治好了全身上下大大小小的伤口，偏要把人不明不白地折腾个半死不活，方才自己动手问些有点道理的问题。

如此想来，他们两人，除了身体上更加密切了之外，也没什么别的深层关系。而对于罗浮生来说，另外可以确定并且不置可否的是，他的确心悦于对方那张耐看的皮。

杨修贤的嘴里寡淡无味，罗浮生舌苔上的红酒甜就成唯一的味道。男人抬眸，百般无聊似的，细数对方长而浓密的睫毛，他的视线似是一滴水珠，顺着毛发滴进罗浮生的眼底。杨修贤瞅着对方眼里模糊的自己，自嘲地露出个似笑非笑的表情。他记起初见洪帮少爷之后的那个晚上，也不知道自己哪来的心情，躺在床上一本正经地思考着，到底是水性杨花的自己更擅长接吻，还是从不缺人暖床于倒贴的罗浮生更胜一筹。当然，交“友”不慎反吃亏的事，就是那时的后话了。

“想什么呢？这么有闲情？”罗浮生的手掌按在他的大腿内侧，非要把他两条韧带并不松的腿掰开到令杨修贤疼得龇牙咧嘴的程度才开心。他低头瞥了一眼对方被带出身体的软肉，因为过度摩擦的缘故，那处变得红肿不堪，甚至稍一用力就有可能落得个出血的下场。“怎么不见你回答我的时候也像现在一样想想清楚？”罗浮生挺着胯，故意在囊袋打到他臀肉上的时候停顿，他明知杨修贤受不了被拉长的快感，却还是坏心眼地慢慢折磨他，直到让人将理智全数蒸发。

杨修贤爽得头皮发麻，就连小腿肚都以肉眼可见的状态痉挛着。他的眼前一片模糊，时而是黑暗，时而是一团旖丽的彩色光芒，时而又是罗浮生放大的脸。黑发的男人晃了晃头，恍惚间以为是昨日的迷幻药剂没有失效。

罗浮生看着他的脸笑了笑，内心里的征服欲令其红了眼。男人松开他的腿，手指顺着对方腹部薄薄的肌肉线条划到后穴，他揩掉流出的肠液和精液，将它们归拢到一起后往洞口推去。一点都不许流出来，他如此想到，食指与中指并在一起，就着乱七八糟的液体简单润滑后，直接戳了进去。杨修贤的喉咙底挤出一声破碎的痛呼，别说之前没有被开过苞，就算有，也没有被撑开至如此境地。内壁一边是罗浮生的阴茎，另一边是带茧的指肚，不论是哪处带起的酥麻感，此时都比不过撕裂的疼痛。他觉得自己好像一片暮年的枯叶，在风中经不起一丝一毫的风吹雨打，任何变动都能要了他的命；而罗浮生是呼风唤雨的人，他掌管着生死门，要你生你就生，要你死你便死，要是他喜欢生不如死，那就碍自己倒霉。

杨修贤身体往上一弹，手指条件反射似的紧紧攥住对方的手臂，指甲嵌进皮肤留下了红色的印痕。卡在喉咙口的喘息声断断续续，在某一点个时间点后突然变得有些低沉。罗浮生就喜欢折腾他，早些时候是堵住了他前面，自己爽够了却不允许杨修贤射一次；不然就是拿着他的爱枪或者女人的珍珠项链往对方身体里塞，罢了还翻出不知道哪位有权有势的大商贾送的稀有夜明珠，堵上狭窄的穴口。这也好，那也罢，罗浮生倒是都有好好替其润滑，再加上物件不算太大，杨修贤也不觉得疼。可这次对方却仗着“使用过度”而湿润松软的借口，二话不说就把人按在床上操，此时再放入两根手指简直就是得寸进尺。

“清醒了吗？”罗浮生旋转着两根手指，时而张开分成剪刀的形状，时而抠弄充血的内壁，他低下头，轻吻着杨修贤拧在一起的眉头，这才嗅到了一股淡淡的清香，本以为是常年与药材戴在一块儿才染上的味道，现在闻来确实有些别具一格。“杨修贤，”罗浮生挑眉，凑近他的耳边，他盯着对方耳垂上明显的耳洞，把热气呼到对方周围，自己一身的红酒甜味就这样贸然闯进了一片清淡的佩兰香，“杨老板，你发情了。”

药贩子浑身一震，所有原本不明显的挣扎动作停止了一秒，在他扭头看清罗浮生深邃的眼眸后，猛地开始更加剧烈的挣扎。“放开！”胡乱的挥拳中，他手肘碰巧撞到了罗浮生的肋骨，对方弓起背安静了好一会儿，杨修贤愣了神，以为自己真歪打正着伤到了玉阎罗，不想还没等他想办法趁机逃脱，就被对方掰着肩膀，炸鱼翻了个面。罗浮生的阴茎和两根手指还在他身体里，指甲狠狠碾过前列腺，硬生生地在甬道里转了一圈，杨修贤软了腰，哭喊声争先恐后地从嘴中迸发而出。

Alpha的气味平时本来就水火不容，更别说是在发情期，就好比有人把葱扔进了酒酿羹里，融不进，散不去。罗浮生握着杨修贤的手腕，把他两条手臂按在枕头边，男人眯起眼打量着对方有些发红的后颈，黑色的发丝因为汗液的缘故，如同一条条细蛇似的盘在那处皮肤上。“洪帮宴那个晚上，”罗浮生埋头在他颈窝细嗅着淡淡的清香，伸出舌头舔舐冰凉的皮肤，“你在百乐门？”男人挺着胯，把力度、无形的威压与自己浓烈的信息素味儿都推进他身体里。

杨修贤身体猛地一颤，原来罗浮生嘴里的红酒甜味是假，他尝到的，始终就是Alpha信息素的味道。气体分子从他的毛孔中渗入体内，与佩兰的气味碰撞在了一起。他蓦地拿额头撞进枕头里，额角的青筋以肉眼可见的速度凸起，酒香像是一道闪电，劈开了他的身体，在内脏上留下一道道细小的伤痕，所有的疼痛一时间盖过了身后被阴茎捅开的不适。“罗……浮生，你明知故问，可还开心？”他扭过头，被掐着的手对着罗浮生比了个中指。

“果真如此？”罗浮生的舌尖滑过杨修贤的动脉，顺着脖子上的筋脉，来到后颈的腺体处，他也是头一次才知道Alpha的腺体虽然不会像Omega那样红得彻底，却也同样会因为发情而微微跳动，就像是自己有生命似的，“洪帮宴向来只进不出，在宴席期间，也没人出得去，”他顿了顿，松开杨修贤的手腕，转而掐住他的腰，把人往自己这儿拉，阴茎进入到了一个匪夷所思的深度，破碎的喊叫划开了浓稠的空气，“而你偏偏用最普通的借口糊弄过了门侍？”

“罗浮生，你洪帮不但侍卫不行，就连少当家都这么没头脑吗？”杨修贤生性油嘴滑舌，也得罪过上上下下不少人，可在这些人当中，他果真还是最乐于拨弄罗浮生的逆鳞。

“你这么说，可是不打自招？”罗浮生忽然将性器退出到只剩头部在穴口戳弄，他用手指捏了捏带出的肠壁软肉，恨不得将其掐出血，叫人痛得再也不敢贫嘴。黑发的男人缓慢地顶撞着杨修贤的洞口，黏稠的液体夹在连结的肉体中间，挤出淫靡的水声。罗浮生用膝盖把对方快并拢的双腿往旁边顶开，硬物来回戳了好几下就是不进去，杨修贤手肘撑着床垫，背后的蝴蝶骨像是断了的翅根，颤抖着一动一动。

“你想要的答案得到了吗？罗浮生，自己心里都过不去，就别这么为难接受这根本就不存在的现实了。”杨修贤好不容易得个喘息的机会，便一口气说了个痛快，不料刚想逃离罗浮生的阴影，对方就一杆入洞，直直顶到了退化的生殖腔口。“！”杨修贤一口呼吸憋在胸口出不来，冷汗瞬间遍布了全身，刚支起的身子又“啪”的一声砸进床铺中，“罗浮生！”他咬牙切齿地吐出少当家的姓名，喊得比任何一次都要响亮、清晰。罗浮生的气消了一半，反而觉得有些愉悦。

“陈家是我们未来最大的合作商，老头子把十斤稀有药材和香料原料寄存在洪帮，要我在他在沪这段时期保管，无非就是在试探我们合不合适做他的合作伙伴。”罗浮生的手劲很大，不一会儿便在杨修贤的腰上留下了青色的瘀伤，他仍在往对方肚子里捅去，似是恨不得把囊袋也塞进去似的，杨修贤疼得直蹬腿，生理泪水从眼角哗哗不停地往外流。“倒不是什么难事，就算这不是封闭的消息，也不碍手下清理那些小鱼小虾，剩下的，量他们也没这个胆来洪帮——来我眼皮子底下——偷东西，”罗浮生顿了顿，板着一张好看的脸面无表情地往深处探，直到杨修贤身体里某一处地方突然剧烈收缩跳动了一下后，直奔而去，“千算万算，还真是算不到，半路杀出个开药店的。”

“操！操你大爷的，罗浮生！操你全家！”杨修贤面露惧色，惶恐之下，冷汗瞬间遍布全身。他像是一条在砧板上的鱼，几近疯狂地挣扎着；又像是一根泥鳅，明明被钉死了尾巴，却不惜身体分离的代价想要逃脱。“出去！你他妈！给我滚出去！”Alpha体内退化的器官又窄又小，本就不是用来进入的地方，现在腔口却被人强行挤开，这已经令其完全感受不到一丝一毫的快感了，如果说早些时候那些凌辱是折磨，那现在罗浮生对他做的事，可谓是极刑。

“杨修贤，你换掉那包香料原料的时候，有没有算到这一步？”罗浮生一手按住男人的脖子，将其口鼻蒙于枕头之中，他俯下身，阴茎不由分说地撞开了退化的生殖腔，湿润的液体顷刻顺着柱身往外流，最终却因为没有夹缝可钻而停留在半路。罗浮生偏头，听着对方闷闷的沙哑哀号声，直到他重新开始挺弄都没有停下，到最后全变成了断断续续破碎的抽噎。“你藏哪去了？”罗浮生凑到杨修贤的耳边，低声询问，他也不奢求对方会有什么正经回答，却不想杨修贤红着眼睛，直接朝他呸了唾沫。罗浮生闪避得快，没正着，却一下点燃了他的怒火。

玉阎罗一手掐着他后颈，一手按在他的后背上，脆弱的骨头仿佛发出了一声声疼痛的嘶叫。杨修贤顿时觉得胸闷气虚，内脏像是一团面团似的被肋骨压得死死的。他勉强侧过脸，吸汲一丝丝带着酒香的空气。罗浮生的信息素味和佩兰想搅合在一起，原本就让他觉得自己吃坏了肚子，此时对方又硬生生顶进了几乎已经无用的器官，愈发令其想要呕吐，奈何腹中空空如也，杨修贤抽噎了几下也就只尝到了酸水。他和别人同床都从没有把人折腾至此，怎么都没想到自己会有这么狼狈不堪的一天，或许是应了少当家那句话，他杨修贤还真没算到这一步。罗浮生的阴茎在自己狭窄的生殖腔内不讲道理地横冲直撞，脆弱的内壁早已被磨出了鲜血，与肠液混在一起反倒起了润滑的作用，流到穴口时，被囊袋撞出了白沫。疼痛让他没法继续昏昏沉沉，只得硬着头皮咬着牙，清醒地承受所有。颤抖的身体是早已被吹落到地上的枯叶，破败不堪却还要被人拾起，当作书签，风干在塑料纸当中。

嘴真硬，罗浮生想到，他不太明白对方为什么如此守口如瓶，普普通通一介坐堂医，何必要把局面弄得如此一个结果，最后还吃力不讨好，搞得自己生不如死。杨修贤，你到底有什么企图？少当家越想越来气，身下动作不自觉地愈发凶狠，撞得对方差点被反上来的酸水呛死，杨修贤一把抓住床单，扑到床沿边，哇的一声不停干呕，嘴中滴下的透明液体混着些许白色的泡沫糊在了被褥上。罗浮生一手把人捞了回来，直起身子，从背后把他抱了起来，他跪在床垫上，杨修贤身体往前一冲，一脑袋撞上了墙壁。少当家向前挪了几步，把对方按到了墙上。杨修贤动弹不得，只得顺应重力往后坐在罗浮生的肉柱上，阴茎把小腹顶出了一个诡异的弧度。罗浮生摸了摸他的肚子，指肚描摹着那处凸起。“够厉害啊，杨老板，能吃得这么深。”言毕，便抓着人柔软的细腰来回上下撞了几十下，在对方的咳嗽与尖锐的嘶叫和哭喊声中来到顶峰前。

“……”

“真狼狈，话都说不清了。”少当家喘着气，手攀上杨修贤的胸口，恶狠狠地拧了一把胸前的肉，青色的痕迹瞬间蔓延开，他顺着向上摸去，直到整只手掌覆盖住人的咽喉。杨修贤被迫抬起头，被泪水充斥的眼睛死死盯着天花板，他知道罗浮生要干什么，而除了等待之外，他也无计可施。脸上、下巴上全是泪水、汗水和唾液，鬓角黑色的头发粘在眼前有些难受，他想用手拨开却发觉自己一丝一毫都动弹不得。

罗浮生在最后一次撞进他生殖腔的时候，把冰凉的精液射进滚烫的内里；在一口咬破杨修贤后颈的腺体同时成了结。巨大的痛楚仿佛要把人劈成两半，可他像是失去了灵魂似的，呆呆地瘫在他怀里。罗浮生往后靠去，让人滑进自己的臂弯中，杨修贤眼睛瞪得老大，死死地盯着一点，眼泪哗哗地往外流，身体却宛如死机的机器，僵硬着一动不动，就连该有的颤抖都连影子都见不着。如果不是胸口仍有起伏，罗浮生就要以为自己抱着一具刚死没多久的尸体了。他擦去了对方后颈处的鲜血，低头再次埋进环绕着香味的颈窝。

这次不太一样，他温柔得不像是一个黑道中人，杨修贤身上的味道也不是先前那股有些冲鼻的清香了。他说不清是什么味道，像是加了薄荷叶的红酒，有像是掺了酒香的淡水。类似于他们初见时，罗浮生在擦肩而过的瞬间，嗅到的气味。

……香囊？

“……”

“？”罗浮生抬起头，脸颊蹭着对方汗津津的鬓发。

杨修贤缓过神来，像是跑了马拉松似的喘了半天，低垂着脑袋都快碰到了自己的胸口，支支吾吾地憋了半天，才挤出个“疼”字。结消了，罗浮生退出他的体内，把人安放在床上。男人皱着眉，意味深长地多看了对方几眼，奈何心里有急事想要确认，才不得不把洪帮内的老郎中叫了来，自己先一步离开了。

吴医生土生土长上海人，祖宗三代都是学医的，自他十几岁跟着老爷子一起进了洪帮后，就没走过。倒也不是没在床上救过人，只是不论是洪爷还是之后罗浮生成了少当家，他确实是没见过在当家的房里被折腾得这么惨的。惨一点就算了，他好歹也是跟着黑道一起活了这么多年数的老头，底下那些见不得人的场景瞥见的也不少，可这还真是第一个笑着保持理智的受害者。吴扬瞅着这笑容打了个寒颤，一双皮肤皱在一起的手小心翼翼地聊开杨修贤粘在额头上的碎发。他甚至都没把手背放上去，一丝丝温热的气息就晕开在皮肤上。吴扬飞速打量了一下这贵人，藏在圆形镜片后的两只豆大的眼睛灵活地转了几圈，杨修贤觉得有意思，不禁多看了几眼。

“烧得厉害，“老郎中咽了咽唾液，一双手在药箱里捣鼓着，“我这药不齐，过会儿有人端水过来的时候，回去拿去。”

杨修贤忽然支起身子，半趴着揪着吴扬的衣领，深褐色的眼睛一改之前的模样，炯炯有神地盯着他看，仔细得好像在审查什么机密资料似的，好一会儿才松开手，摔回床上。他嗤笑，紧绷的神经这才放松，杨修贤哑着嗓子，拿着把锯子磨着字眼，扔到空气里：“回去，跟陈老头交涉交涉，”他翻了个身，把伤痕累累的背影留给对方，“这波太亏，怎么着我都得多赚点回来。”

吴扬应和了两句，就拿着纱布替人擦药了。可怜了老郎中被夹在两边，一边受着杨修贤的闷气，一边还要煎熬地等着罗浮生回来怎么处置自己。生死未定，实在令人焦躁不安。

罗浮生往家里走的时候，闷闷不乐，顺路一口气端了近些日子愈发猖獗的小团伙。等他一身血味回到洪帮的时候，就看见吴扬跪在门口一声不吭，罗浮生瞥了他一眼，手里枪支来回转了几圈，终于还是询问起了那个坐堂医的情况。

杨修贤睡得不安稳，罗浮生一脚还没踩在地上的时候，他就醒了。他眯起眼，见着对方黑色衬衫上一块深一块浅，屁都不放一个，翻了个身打算继续睡他的好觉。罗浮生有点好笑地看着对方，不知早前这厮的恨天恨地的气势去了哪，事后反倒端起了架子，耍起了脾气。他把洗脸盆放到了地板上，一屁股坐在有些湿漉漉的凳子上，枪械重重地扔在了床头柜上，杨修贤被突如其来的声音吓得一抖，刚想跳起来泼他一脸中药，就听见罗浮生没头没尾地来了一句。

“坐堂医不好当。”

“啊？”

罗浮生靠到椅背上，抬起头深深呼出一口气，他从口袋里掏了一只皱巴巴的烟出来，刚想点燃，却瞅见了杨修贤那张红扑扑的脸，愣是把烟重新塞进了口袋里，这一系列动作换来了对方的几句揶揄。

“平日里也没什么人会来，再者现在西医进来了，谁还想苦着脸喝几口黑糊糊的汤药，”罗浮生双手握在一起放在大腿上，微微低着头，褐色的眼睛却盯着杨修贤看，“陈老头给你这莫名其妙的任务时，你也是这么想的吧。”

杨修贤面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿，良久才又换上笑脸：“一半一半，金钱与感情的双赢，谁不会心痒痒呢。”他坐起来，时而因为不小心拉扯到了身后的伤口而龇牙咧嘴。一张脸上一阵红一阵白的，他摸了摸后颈，曲起双腿，额头抵着膝盖，抱住自己，好让懦弱的表情不完全暴露下罗浮生的眼底下。

“我本还不信，直到陈老头子给我听了条留声机里的录音，”罗浮生凑到床边，垂眸看着对方露出来的脚腕，上头还有绳索留下的红印，“杨修贤，你可真够病态的。”明知可能性极小，却还是不要命似的往枪口上撞。

“哈，彼此彼此吧，罗当家。”

罗浮生看着他安静了一会儿，冰凉的手指揉捏着男人不比女性粗到哪里去的脚腕。“胭脂俗粉，总喜欢乘着风往人身上扑，哪边势头好了，便往哪边吹，大风过去了，就又该跳家了。”黑发男人想起陈老头子的话，杨修贤是他的门生，天资过高，当时跟着他学了个三年五载的就自己跑到大上海来打拼。陈雪霖拗不过他，实在放心不下，临走前嘱咐来日多写信。开头几年还好好的，从某一天开始，他们就断了联络，本想着此生再也见不着的时候，恰逢这次为与洪帮的接触来沪，才得以重新相见。拜托他的理由有三：一是熟人，二是门生近来无意跌进了金钱纠纷，急需钱财，这第三点，就同罗少主您自身有关了。陈雪霖如此说道，好歹带过杨修贤几年，对方肚子里脑子里除了药名、药方之外，无非就那么点东西，稍微多一个眼神，就一清二楚，修贤对你喜欢得很。与其看他跟自己过不去，不如自己给他一个台阶下，偷换陈家寄托在洪帮的香囊，一个字都不能透露，陈雪霖要试探试探罗浮生的能耐和对两家商贸往来上的可信度，一个人只有对事情原委抱有追查清楚，或是必定要追回失物的决心，才是值得合作的对象。

事情确实照着陈老头子的计划进行到底了，可罗浮生没告诉他杨修贤自己折腾出的事情——他本该在与罗浮生见了面后留下香囊就直接回药铺，却偏偏绕路在洪帮宅附近留下线索，留给罗浮生的时间不够，他赶在对方想明白之前就被逮着了。这些事，他当然不会同陈雪霖讲。

“活该。”

“是活该，”杨修贤抬起脸，他的眉头皱在一起，看上去不太舒服，“后悔了。”

“杨修贤，你想跟着我，不会有好果子吃的，学学那些女人，该走的时候赶紧走吧，”他顿了顿，“是我欠你的。”

“可不是嘛，罗当家，玩完就扔，家常便饭。您放心，天一亮我就走——”

“——杨修贤！”罗浮生猛地站起，凳子撞到的声音和对方脑袋撞到墙壁的声音重合到了一起，杨修贤的瞳孔忽地涣散，直到罗浮生拉住他的手臂时才慢慢聚焦。

后颈发烫后突入其来的疼痛让他失了神，痛楚顺着脊椎一路向下爬去，罢了还搅得他空空如也的胃部一阵痉挛。他死死地攥着罗浮生的衣袖，呻吟声卡在喉咙口进也不是出也不是，急促的呼吸声每一次都带着破碎的沙哑。不一会儿，他全身上下都变得高于常温，一双好不容易恢复的眼睛又开始充血。带着酒味的清香就是在这一刻突然迸发而出的。

“操……”杨修贤拖着罗浮生的手臂，把人拽到了床上，明明身上难过得要命，却在听到对方有些焦虑的询问后乐开了花，他嬉皮笑脸地挤出一个难看的笑容，“你别想赶我走了，”他吸了吸鼻子，拎起罗浮生的领带揩去了自己留下的鼻血，“罗浮生，你还不清了。”罢了，眼睛一白，脑袋一歪，撞进少当家的怀里，晕了过去。

知道他的信息素紊乱是在太阳快要出来的时候，罗浮生手忙脚乱地喊来了吴扬，用布满杨修贤鼻血的手推着老郎中到床前喊他救人；知道这病难治是在两个小时之后——气虚而四肢无力，再加上强行参入了别的Alpha的信息素，二者碰撞别说让人全身疼痛难忍、神经轻微衰弱，还使得内火旺盛，好在人底子好，死不了；知道香囊原料就在床底是杨修贤清醒时告诉他的事；知道杨老板爱吃土豆丝是第二天早上，毕竟肚子空了快三天，又昏睡了一整天，杨修贤睁开眼就盯着天花板点了一堆菜，罗浮生挺奇怪他为什么没喊着要吃肉。

当然当然，知道这祖宗怀了崽，是当他连续几顿吐了罗浮生一身土豆丝之后的事了。

 

“坐堂医，我这药引当得可还不错？“

杨修贤瞥了他一眼，面无表情地翻了个白眼，扭过头却暗自偷笑。

“劣品一等。”

 

-End-

FT：拖了好久好久啊，终于花了一天时间写完了。总之，杨老板：不作死不会死，可不作死，咋抱得美人归啊。


End file.
